Conditional
by Katraa
Summary: it started with a misunderstanding and blossomed into more. [riku x sora] [smut]


_Uh... to celebrate one million words archived ... i decided to write an actual smutty oneshot. Like no way! I sort of died writing this... so excuse the lameness. Just... try and enjoy, heh? _

* * *

  


"Kairi!" Sora moaned in despair as his hands flew up to tug at his brown locks of hair. Flustered blue eyes danced around the café table until they rested upon the red-head who was cautiously sipping her latte. Their eyes met and Sora instantly frowned, his hands flattening against his usually spiky hair.

"Yes?" Kairi countered as she put her drink down. The red-haired female tilted her head to the side curiously, her red bangs falling into her eyes. The look on Sora's face said more than any amount of words could, but Kairi still wanted to hear what was bothering Sora firsthand.

You see, Kairi was Sora's best friend. The pair had been friends ever since Middle School. Now they were recently graduated seniors who were going to attend college in the spring. Kairi said that life was too short to waste on taking a 'year off', as Sora had vehemently suggested. The duo were planning to attend the arts school a few blocks down, seeing it was close to their apartments and the corner café.

"Riku is being _weird_," Sora drawled. The brunet's eyes filled with solemnity seconds later.

"He's flirting with you," Kairi answered pointedly as she reached for her discarded latte. Before she could do such, Sora slammed his fists down onto the table dramatically, his blue hues widening.

"He is _not_ flirting with me!" shouted Sora in dissent.

Kairi arched an eyebrow. "Yes he is, Sora."

"No, he isn't," Sora said slowly, neglecting his own Chai Tea.

Kairi sighed and rose a hand to her head. The red-head then rubbed her temples and doggedly said, "Sora. He's been flirting with you for _two months_. He even went as far to say that he liked your _shirt_. That's an _instant_ giveaway."

"…then the cashier was flirting with me too," Sora retorted stubbornly. To prove his point, Sora motioned with his right hand over his shoulder.

"…Sora, that was Axel from sophomore year. Remember him? He flirted with everyone?" Kairi questioned as her eyes shimmered with mischief. "So there we go, Axel just proved my point. Riku's been flirting with you and he wants you."

"Kairi!" Sora shouted and shook his head quickly. "Riku's just a friend and that's all! He's just my future room-mate and that's all it's going to-" Sora began but was cut short when Kairi unexpectedly squealed.

"He's going to be your _room-mate?_" she inquired with a gleeful look spreading across her pretty facial features. Her cheeks were a light pink and her mouth displayed a brilliant smile. The typical Kairi look.

"Yes?" Sora replied cautiously as he tilted his head to the side. Nervously, Sora shoved his hands into his pockets and offered Kairi a weary smile, uncertain if he should be concerned or not by her sudden outburst.

"How?!" she demanded, looking like a ferocious animal all of a sudden.

Sora blinked and laughed nervously. "…When we met here two months ago, and we became friends… we figured out that we were going to attend the same school … so he asked if he could be my room-"

"Proof!" Kairi shouted with a mischievous grin plastering itself onto her face. "That's proof!"

"Proof that Riku's my friend?" Sora questioned with confusion.

Kairi's palm connected with her forehead, yet again. "No, you moron. It means he wants you."

Sora groaned, feigning irritation. In all honesty, he was a bit delighted by the aspect of Riku _liking_ him. Then again, rooming with a person who _wanted you_ sounded a bit dangerous. Sora didn't like danger, not one bit. He was a good little boy who washed his hands before every meal and held doors open for obnoxious women and ogled at men's bodies. The last one was just a perk. "Kairi, Riku hasn't even asked me out on a date."

"He's shy?" Kairi guessed with a contemplative look. The redhead brought her index finger up to tap his chin diligently. "Perhaps he wants you to make the first move?"

"Why would I do that?!" Sora asked a bit too loudly because before he knew it, half the café was staring at him. Sora blinked a few times, paled, scorched a dark red, and looked down at the table dejectedly in less than three seconds. Truly amazing for someone who hated dangerous.

"You like him," Kairi taunted.

"Shut up," Sora slurred in a grumble as his eyes remained glued to the table. The tiles looked so appealing in this light. Sora made careful note of this. Not like it was relevant or anything, Sora just thought it was neat.

"Oh Sora," Kairi swooned and extended her right hand. Carefully, she placed it on top of his. Sora's eyes flashed up and met hers. Kairi grinned and said, "I'm not going to make fun of you. He's gorgeous. Too bad he's gay…" She sighed helplessly seconds later.

"You like him?" Sora asked accusingly, withdrawing his hand.

"Who wouldn't? He's like a sex god. He probably models for some agency that does photos of naked, sweaty-" Kairi began in a ramble. She paused, though, when she noticed the scarlet hue on her friend's face, and was that sweat? Kairi grinned wickedly and went on to say, "And he's walking slowly. It's not really sweat, it's water. He just got out of the shower and he's all glistening, head to toe. He's not even wearing a towel. And he's walking right-"

Kairi was jerked out of her and Sora's fantasy when a stranger placed their hand on her shoulder. "Eeek!" Kairi screamed and nearly fell out of her seat.

"What the hell were you talking about? Porn?" the newcomer asked and smirked, his silver hair sparkling.

Sora paled and buried his face into hands. "H-hi R-r-iku," Sora stammered in a pathetic way greeting. Obviously Sora had never taken 'Proper Greetings 101'.

"What were you guys talking about?" Riku asked as his hand slipped off Kairi's shoulder. Riku pulled up a vacant chair and sat at the table with his friends. Riku looked to Kairi, noticing how distressed she looked. The redhead was a _dark_ red and she looked as if she had just been smacked with something. Basically, her face was drenched with shock and embarrassment. Surprisingly, it amused Riku.

"We were talking about…" Sora began but realized that there was no good excuse that came to mind.

"Hollister!" Kairi shouted after a moment of silence, cutting Sora off. "We were talking about the male models for _Hollister_."

Riku arched a brow and his gaze turned to stare at Sora. "Is that true?"

Sora gulped and hastily nodded. "It's true."

"Then why stop on account of me?" Riku asked and folded his arms to his chest smugly. Riku relished in the stunned and downright flustered look he received from his brunet friend. A chuckle passed Riku's lips before he said, "Well, go on. Continue."

"I think we're all Hollistered out," Kairi murmured embarrassedly and poked her drink, still sporting an unmistakable shade of maroon.

"Well, if you insist," Sora said nervously and met Riku's gaze, a shiver slipping down his spine. "He's…"

"Buff," Kairi interjected and rose her gaze.

"Yeah. And tall," Sora continued, vaguely aware of where this conversation was leading to.

"And has a devilish smirk-"

"-and has a beautiful smile…"

"-and he has the silkiest looking hair _ever_…"

"That he does," Sora replied softly, a blush appearing on his cheeks. It wasn't until halfway through the conversation that he realized they were describing Riku. _Hopefully_ Riku hadn't caught on. There was _a lot_ of tall, handsome, beautiful-smile, silky hair, and buff guys out there, right? Of course. Right? _Right_?

"What's his name? Sounds pretty damn hot," Riku answered, catching both Kairi and Sora off guard.

"Fernando!"

"Greg!"

Kairi and Sora simultaneously said. Their eyes met and they quickly said the opposite name, making a bigger mess. "Uh…" Riku scratched his head and stared at his friends with intense confusion. "Which is it? Fernando or Greg?" he asked with a smirk appearing on his appealing lips.

"His name is… Fernando Greg," Sora said slowly and watched Kairi nod eagerly.

"Oh, I see," Riku answered suspiciously and offered a smile at Sora. "Have you met him personally?"

"How personal are we talking?" Sora replied curtly. Sora eyed Riku defensively, his hands flexing tightly around his tea. If he were to hold the cup any tighter, the glass would surely shatter and make a mess of Sora's small and perfect hands. Riku would be _utterly_ disappointed if that were to occur.

Riku eyed Sora again with growing inquisitiveness. "Friendship? Unless you're da-"

"I'm single!" Sora shouted and dropped his tea, making it splash all over the table. Sora's eyes tripled in size as he realized that his drink was now covering the table, along with Kairi's lap. "O-oops…" Sora murmured and looked down quickly. Well, that was the moment of the century.

"Here," Riku said smoothly and offered a few napkins to Sora.

"You carry with napkins with you?" Kairi asked, staring angrily down at her wet lap. Her eyes rose to meet Riku's, confused as to why he had napkins.

"… When you're around Sora enough, you learn to be prepared. Who knows what he's going to do." Oddly, there was a hint of seduction laced in his elegant voice.

Sora felt his whole body shudder at Riku's double-meaning words. "Y-yeah. I'm sorry," he mumbled and went to drying the table, the blush never once leaving his adorable cheeks.

"Only you two could concoct something this weird," Kairi murmured and snagged a few napkins from Sora and went to drying her jeans. The redhead sighed and stood up to finish the process.

"At least we're not boring," Riku replied as he too stood up. The silver haired male also went to cleaning the table, his hand swiping dangerously close to Sora's. At one moment, Riku's hand did brush against Sora's, but only for a split second. Sora could have _sworn_ he heard Kairi cough, "proof" under her breath.

After five minutes of cleaning, the table looked as good as new. Kairi had wandered off to the bathroom to finish cleaning her jeans, leaving the two males alone. Sora sat awkwardly in his seat, rarely looking up to the handsome male across from him. The silence was eating away at the brunet so he eventually blurted something random out.

"Do you like Brad Pitt?"

"…I guess? Why?" Riku questioned cautiously.

"N-no reason," Sora mumbled, muttering something along the lines of 'all gay guys like Brad Pitt. I was just checking to see if you really were'.

"You're so weird," Riku commented lazily. Sora's lips fell down into a frown. "But it's not a bad thing. It's oddly alluring."

Sora's mind repeated the words and Sora grinned sloppily. "Thank you!"

"Want to come over my place later?" Riku asked curiously as he offered that _brilliant smile_ of his towards his brunet friend.

"I'd love to!"

Sora had no idea.

**x**xx**x**xx**x**xxx**x**xxxxxxx**x**xx**x  
**_I'd cut off my tongue for just a taste of a piece of your flesh my darling_

**x**xx**x**xx**x**xxx**x**xxxxxxx**x**xx**x**

"I like your fish," Sora said as he peeled his jacket off his body. The brunet proceeded to toss the black jacket onto Riku's coat rack, his eyes all the while remaining glued to Riku's fish tank. Sora bounced over and stuck his face up against the glass, smiling brightly at the multi-colored fish with happiness.

"Thanks," Riku said with a laugh. "You say that every time you come over."

"I know!" Sora whined and crossed his arms, tearing his gaze off his fish. "But Little Riku and Little Sora like to be reminded that they're loved!"

"You named my fish?…" Riku asked nervously, pausing from his stripping. His jacket's sleeves hung loosely off his arms, halfway off.

"Yeah!" Sora replied and nodded eagerly. "The yellow one is Little Riku, and the grey one is Little Sora."

"Whatever you say, Sora," Riku laughed and removed his coat and hung it up beside Sora's. The silver haired male stretched his arms above his head and yawned a bit. "Just think, in less than four months we'll be sharing a room together."

"I know," Sora answered with a bright smile that radiated happiness.

"You don't snore, right?" Riku wondered as he leaned his back against the couch, eying his brunet friend.

"Not much," Sora answered honestly.

"May I have permission to smack you with a pillow if you do?" Riku requested with a cheesy grin. "Or do I just wake you up and show you a picture of Fernando Greg?" he taunted and stuck his tongue out.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"…the guy you and Kairi were practically raping with words…" Riku trailed off. "You made him up, didn't you," Riku said accusingly.

"No! Er yes. I mean no. I mean!" Sora desperately looked away and to his feet. "It's not what you think!"

"What were you guys _actually_ talking about when I came?" Riku asked and motioned for Sora to come stand beside him. Sora sheepishly complied and walked over to Riku, hanging his head low in obvious shame.

"No one," Sora mumbled.

"Liar," Riku teased and placed his hand on Riku's shoulder.

Sora jerked away from the touch, cheeks ablaze. "Your fish are staring at us."

"Let them," Riku said and placed his other hand on Sora's shoulder, turning the brunet so he could meet Sora's blue eyes. And god, they were so _beautiful_. "Sora, if you didn't like me, you should have said something. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"What!" Sora shouted as bewilderment crossed over him. "What are you-"

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, honestly I didn't. At first I didn't think you realized I was flirting with you, and then I realized that you were just ignoring it because you obviously don't like me, so I'll stop. But I'm still going to be your friend, don't worry. I just-" Riku began in an oddly out of character ramble. Before Riku could finish, Sora had cut him off.

"You moron! I didn't think you were flirting!"

"Is that good or bad?" Riku wondered.

"…Depends on what you're planning?" Sora replied cutely, blushing intensely.

"Really now?" Riku chuckled and rose his hand. Dexterous fingers slid under Sora's chin, tilting the boy's head up just a bit. Before Sora had time to protest, not like he was going to, Riku had covered Sora's pliant lips with his own.

Sora felt his whole entire body heat from the simple kiss. Two months of knowing Riku and crushing on Riku was suddenly poured into that kiss. Sora leaned up and bruised their lips together a bit more forcefully, his hands diving into Riku's silky hair wantonly. Sora was surprised by his own assertiveness, but was pleased when Riku didn't argue or protest.

"Oh god Sora," Riku murmured hotly into the kiss, meshing his lips heatedly against Sora's, fighting back for dominance. His tongue flicked out and trailed along Sora's thin bottom lip, tasting the other's lips fully. Sora's tongue shyly met Riku's, a moan slipping from the brunet's mouth all the while.

"Riku," Sora purred and shivered whenever his tongue met Riku's. Sora was acutely aware of hands roaming along his body. Down his back, along his sides, and onto his backside. It all felt so right, and his approving moans urged the other on.

"You're surprisingly good at this for being so shy," Riku murmured against Sora's lips before breaking away. Sora frowned breathlessly but gasped when he felt teeth trailing along his sensitive neck, biting, kissing, and licking the pale columns of skin. Sora's hands rested on the nape of Riku's neck, forcing the other's ministrations to continue.

"Y-you…" Sora stammered and arched his neck, loving the wet sensations that Riku was giving him. Never before had he imagined kisses on his neck to be so damn _arousing_.

"Was it me?" Riku teased, his tongue tracing every column of Sora's neck.

"Maybe," Sora squeaked when Riku's hands had begun slithering up and under his shirt, making quick work with the clothing. "Riku…" Sora shivered and arched his body into Riku's cold, but yet warm, touches that were dancing along his body fleetingly. The brunet's eyes lidded in relish as his back slammed against that of the couch. Sora's shoulder blades pressed against the top of the couch, making Riku's work a lot easier.

"You talk a lot," Riku noted and hoisted Sora's shirt up and off the brunet's head. Lips began to quickly trail feverishly down his friend's exposed chest and along his collarbone, months of discreetly wanting oozing out from his body.

"You do too," Sora answered and yelped when Riku had bit at the skin on his shoulder. "Do you… have to be so…rough?" he demanded in a frantic slur, his body pulsing, wanting _more_.

Glazed over, lust-filled eyes stared up at Sora before Riku chuckled, "Rough? Sora, I haven't even _begun_."

The whole of Sora trembled at the idea. Before he had time to think, Riku was making quick work at making sure his lips touched every piece of skin on Sora's body. "God, I want you so _badly_," Riku made known huskily, keeping Sora securely pinned to the couch behind them.

"The fish… they're still watching," Sora pointed out in an incoherent slur, raising a trembling finger to point at the fish tank.

"Fuck the fish," Riku groaned and snagged Sora by the wrists. Their eyes met and Riku began ravishing the brunet's lips again, memorizing the feeling of them against his own. The wet texture, the chapped surface… it all added to be one thing; Sora. Riku began advancing on the brunet, directing their aching bodies out of the living room and down the hallway, never once allowing their lips to part.

It took only fifteen seconds to make it from the other room into the bedroom. And it took only three seconds to pin Sora beneath him as the brunet frantically began peeling Riku's grey shirt off his toned chest. Becoming frustrated at his trembling fingers, Sora allowed their lips to part briefly so he could see just what he was doing.

Riku smirked and went back to suckling on the younger's chest, lust and something more evident in his caresses. Sora moaned when Riku's hand slid over his clothed arousal, making a sharp jolt of pleasure shoot through his body. "Ri…" Sora said breathlessly, hips lifting upwards into the touch.

Riku's shirt, by this point, was long gone, discarded somewhere in the bedroom. "You want this?" Riku asked as his fingers traced the outline of his friend's arousal.

"You're asking me this _now_?!" Sora hollered in disbelief as he bit onto Riku's shoulder, annoyed by his taller friend's immaturity.

Riku allowed a fluttery moan to filter out his lips. "Just wanted to be sure," Riku panted with a smirk as his fingers skillfully began undoing the buttons and whatnots that held Sora's jeans together. It seemed like _hours_ before the silver haired male had finally removed the pesky clothing. When he did such, Sora reconnected their lips hungrily, his tongue darting out to meet his friend's.

Riku sighed helplessly into the embrace, his fingers brushing along the curve of the other, loving how Sora's sounds of approval intensified due to the removal of the jeans. True, a pair of jade boxers remained, but those were thin.

"Pants off. Now," Sora demanded in a groan into Riku's mouth, his whole body on fire.

Sora made haste at removing the taller's clothing, taking the bothersome boxers along for the ride. Without warning, Sora's trembling fingers coiled around Riku's length, grinning at the unfamiliar sounds his friend produced. They were forever etched into his mind.

"T-tease," Riku slurred, his aching body pressing into Sora's palm. Pants followed and it took all of Riku's willpower not to urge the other on. Instead, the silver haired male batted Sora's hand away, regretfully, and tugged Sora's remaining restraint away.

"You're…so…" Sora stammered, staring up at the silver haired male who was hovering above his own exposed body. "beautiful… Riku."

Riku smirked and ran his knuckles down Sora's sides, loving how submissive the other was. It was a rarity, and Riku ravenously devoured every moment of it. "You'd make an amazing boyfriend," Riku informed the brunet, prolonging the agonizing wait.

"You…think?" Sora panted, blue eyes darkened by lust and obvious need.

"I know," he corrected and crushed their bodies together, clamping his lips down onto Sora's. Little sparks went straight up Sora's spine as his body arched into Riku's. "T-t-ak..e… m-"

"Gladly," Riku purred breathlessly as he trailed a line of kisses down Sora's neck, leading to his bitten collarbone. Meanwhile, the male's arms went to work at shifting their bodies into a more suitable position.

Sora blacked out for a moment, the pleasures of Riku kissing him and feeling Riku's body against his being far too much. Sora was dragged back into reality when he felt digits scissoring his entrance, making him wince in pain. But those devilish lips of Riku's kissed away the pain, making another wave of arousal course through his body.

"R-iku," Sora moaned into the other's mouth, practically begging to be taken.

Riku took the utterance of his name as a cordial invite. The silver haired male pressed a chaste kiss onto his friend's bruised lips before pushing himself into the brunet. Sora felt a mixture of horrid pain and pleasure enter his body when Riku did. Eyes snapped shut once more as a whimper fled from his lips. "…'ku…"

"Sh," Riku said softly, pressing a tender kiss below the brunet's sweat-covered chin. "Tell me when you're ready," Riku breathed into Sora's ear, resisting the urge to wildly thrust into the brunet.

After a moment, Sora blinked, smiled, and whispered sweet nothings that made Riku's heart swell and his body ache. Before he did anything else, Riku connected their lips, loving how doing such made him feel so _alive_. It was only seconds afterwards that the male thrust back into the petite brunet, his fingers stroking the boy in the meantime, in time with his thrusts.

"Oh _god_, Riku," Sora breathed heavily, his words choppy as his nails dug into the bed sheets beneath them. It only took a matter of five thrusts until Riku had found the one spot that made the loudest moan fall from Sora's usually quiet lips.

Lips continued nipping and meshing against one another as fingers rubbed and hips rolled into one another, adding to the intensity and pleasure of the moment. Riku continued his actions, sweat falling from his hair and body as his body continued pressing into the brunet's, _loving_ the feeling.

"Riku…I…" Sora slurred desperately, his body arching upwards and into the thrusts, wanting more of the feeling that his friend was producing.

Riku smirked against Sora's lips as the brunet released into his palm, making his hand slick. Riku allowed Sora's frantic moan of relief and pleasure to fill his entire body, making it all the more easier to do such himself. After several moments, Riku's hands interlaced weakly with Sora's as his body released into the shorter of the pair. Tingles lingered in both of the males as Riku breathlessly pulled out, collapsing beside Sora, entirely limp and almost lifeless.

"So…ra," he breathed heavily, raising his hand to lick at his fingers, making the tired brunet look up lazily at him.

"You…. That…" Sora stammered, his heart beating extremely fast. It felt weird, to say the least, but at the same time, it felt so damn _wonderful._

"Wow, just wow," Riku commented in a strained voice, his hand that was still in Sora's squeezing the boy's.

"Mhm," Sora agreed tiredly, rolling onto his side. The brunet nuzzled his head into the crone of Riku's neck, inhaling a scent that was that of Riku. "I'm.. tired. Can I… stay here… for the night?" Sora requested sleepily.

"Go ahead," Riku answered as his free arm draped around Sora's shivering body, brushing his fingers along the glistening skin.

"And yeah… we were…talking about you," Sora drawled in a yawn, pressing a gentle kiss to Riku's shoulder before nuzzling the spot with his nose, quite affectionately.

"You were?" Riku managed a small laugh before kissing Sora's hand that was within his own.

"Mhm," Sora answered and smiled fondly. "Goodnight, Riku."

"Night, Sora," Riku said as the brunet drifted into sleep. Riku could have _sworn_ Sora mumble something about love … or perhaps it was about fish? Riku didn't bother asking. Either way, he had his Sora now, and that's all that mattered.

**Author note:**

…. Lemon … I'm going to go um…die from embarrassment now. Review…please XD?


End file.
